


Ритуал

by R2R



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Explicit Language, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: На одной из планет, где живут потомки людей с «Судьбы», есть традиция — приносить в жертву демона Раша, который каждый год появляется из Врат.Однажды полковник Янг становится свидетелем этого ритуала.





	Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2015 для команды fandom Robert Carlyle 2015.  
> Бета: Shiae Hagall Serpent

Когда полковника Янга попросили быть почётным гостем на празднике солнца, ничего не предвещало беды.

Пригласили его очередные потомки, какая-то ветвь тенерцев, поселившаяся на планете с Вратами. Их отрезало от остальной цивилизации потомков, когда "включился" пульсар в нескольких световых месяцах от их звёздной системы. За сотни лет изоляции они утратили большинство технологий и, на взгляд Янга, изрядно одичали. Но в целом ребятки были приятные.

Янг ожидал плясок и песнопений, каких-нибудь торжественных речей, обмена сувенирами и прощальной пирушки. У него были заготовлены подарки, ждали своего часа в ящике под ногами: синтезированные химиками «Судьбы» антибиотики в порошке, портативный самогонный аппарат и написанная Илаем книжка с картинками. Да ещё ношеная военная форма, особо ценный дар специально для правителя, который пришел в восторг от кителя Янга.

Поначалу всё примерно так и шло. Живая музыка, взметающиеся юбки танцовщиц, приветствия местных сановников и радостные вопли толпы, собравшейся в огромном амфитеатре. Потом барабаны зарокотали глухо и тревожно. Яркие полотна, которыми были украшены трибуны и поле для танцев, быстро сменились тёмными, зрители тоже подняли на палках тёмные тряпки и раскрыли чёрные соломенные зонты.

"Символизирует солнечное затмение", — сказал Волкер у Янга в наушнике.

"Сейчас будет битва с драконом, проглотившим солнце", — добавил Илай.

Судьбинцы наблюдали за церемонией через камеру от "кино", которую Илай ухитрился выковырять и встроить Янгу в нагрудный карман. Остальные электронные потроха распихали куда пришлось, так, чтоб только не слишком топорщилось.

Местный правитель, носивший звание Наместник Янга До Перемены Времён, начал торжественно спускаться со своего балкона по широким каменным ступеням. 

На площадку амфитеатра тем временем медленно выезжала повозка, которую тянуло шесть местных "быков". На ней возвышался макет Врат, священных в местном легендариуме, как Янг уже успел разобраться. Зрители заорали, и в их дружном вопле можно было разобрать что-то вроде "Звездовраты!"

За Вратами ехала клетка с каким-то бедолагой. Тот сидел, скорчившись и обхватив себя за плечи.

Толпа заорала снова. И орала она "Раш! Раш!"

В этом крике что-то Янгу сильно не понравилось. Или, может, ему не понравилось, что на площадку выбежали крепкие, коротко стриженые парни в чёрной форме. Ему даже почудилось, что это настоящие военные, но потом он разглядел в бинокль, что "форма" у них местного пошива, а нашивки "Икара" и наградные планки — имитация, сделанная людьми, не понимавшими, что это такое. Зато дубинки и ножи на поясе были настоящие. И копья тоже. Какая-то парадная стража?

Двое по команде наместника торжественно сбили с клетки замок и открыли дверь.

"Раш!" — взвыла толпа.

Человек в клетке забился в угол, но его вытащили силой - двое ухватили и тянули, остальные подталкивали копьями. Янг не мог разглядеть его лица, но видел длинные волосы, бороду. Ну и одежду видел, потомки нарядили его как Раша, в синие штаны и две рубашки, белую и зелёную.

"Раш" вырывался, что-то орал неразборчивое, и вообще вёл себя очень аутентично. Один раз он чуть не вывернулся из рук солдат — амфитеатр дружно ахнул — но ему подставили подножку, повалили и скрутили.

Его втащили на большую повозку с тыльной стороны от Врат, которую успели окружить импровизированным помостом и затянуть чёрной тканью.

Наместник поднял руку и провозгласил:

— Шеурон активирован быть!

Выстрелили фейерверки, Врата крутнулись, и "Раша" с силой толкнули сквозь них. А на другой стороне поймали, тут же накинули верёвки на шею и на руки. 

— Что с ним будет? — спросил Янг у сидевшего рядом "помощника" - соглядатая и переводчика, хотя понимали они один другого с пятого на десятое.

Парнишка, Дайл, нахмурился и произнёс несколько слов, из которых Янг понял только "демон", "Раш", "убивать" и "радость".

Бедолагу, изображавшего Раша, тем временем привязали к чему-то вроде алтаря на помосте перед Вратами, растянув за руки и за ноги.

— Понарошку убивать? — спросил Янг. — Потом отпускать?

Дайл покачал головой, пододвинул к Янгу лежавший на широком парапете свиток из прессованной местной травы, развернул. Там был нарисован, похоже, этот самый ритуал. Красная краска и в конце - отрезанные руки и голова. Янг похолодел. Тут что, сейчас убьют человека? Или всё-таки это спектакль?

На «демоне» разрезали одежду, один из воинов склонился над ним и прижал нож ему к горлу. Второй, тоже с ножом, кистью наносил на его тело какие-то узоры. Наместник — тоже с ножом, да что ж такое! — стоял рядом, и его торжественно облачали в кожаный фартук.

Зрители дружно что-то скандировали, но из всех слов Янг разбирал только «Раш, Раш!»

— Убивать? — спросил Янг.

— Убивать, — подтвердил Дайл. — Нет беда катастрофа. Хорош урожай. Нет болезнь. Демон убивать хорош дело.

— Он преступник? Сделал плохое?

— Демон Раш, — сказал Дайл, наморщив лоб. — Не хорош. Очень плохой. Убивать. Всегда убивать.

— Его в самом деле собираются убить, полковник, — произнес настоящий Раш в наушнике Янга. — Наслаждайтесь. Предполагается, что вы небесный покровитель сего действа.

«Раш» на помосте заорал — и этот вопль, казалось, ввинтился Янгу под череп.

За то время, пока Янг изучал картинки про ритуал, на груди и животе «демона» появились красные полоски — неглубокие надрезы. Судя по свитку, этих надрезов будет все больше. Неглубоких, чтобы не умер слишком быстро. Нож Наместника тоже был в крови.

Бросив нож в подставленную чашу, Наместник омыл руки в другой и потряс кулаками над головой. С него церемонно сняли фартук, и он со свитой отправился на противоположную сторону арены, где для него воздвигли парадное кресло на высоком пирамидальном основании, под полотном, изображавшим грозовое небо.

А демон остался привязанным, и остальные, с ножами, не расходились. Вооружённых людей в чёрной форме вокруг него стало больше, они двигались, разыгрывая какую-то сложную пантомиму, отдавали честь, изображали смену караула, и каждый этап ритуала отмечал новый надрез на теле «Раша». Надрез — вопль. Ещё и ещё.

Возле пыточного помоста уже сноровисто готовили жаровню с углями, расставляли на столике плошки: поменьше — с какими-то составами, поблёскивающими на солнце, и побольше, пустые. На рисунке в такие ёмкости раскладывали отрезанные части тела.

Янга замутило.

«Демон» все орал. Янгу на миг показалось, что этот охрипший, полный ужаса голос на самом деле принадлежит Рашу, а не какому-то невезучему тенерцу, назначенному на главную роль в этом кровавом спектакле.

На картинке несколько рисунков изображали совокупление. Что ж, Янг убедился, что это не ритуальное оскорбление демона, а вполне точное отражение ритуала. Один из воинов на постаменте расстегнул штаны, вытащил член и подвигал кулаком, показывая толпе, что находится в полной боевой готовности.

— Янг! — заорали зрители. — Янг! Янг!

Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. Не хватало ещё, чтобы от его имени насиловали какого-то аборигена.

— Стойте! — заорал Янг, вскочив на ноги. — Прекратить немедленно!

Дайл потянул его за рукав и что-то яростно начал втолковывать. Плохая примета? Большая беда? Нельзя останавливать, будет несчастье?

Янг сбросил его руку.

В наушниках у него на несколько голосов вопили, чтобы не вздумал вмешиваться.

— Я знаю, что делаю, — цыкнул он. — Всё под контролем.

Он двинулся вниз. На «сцене» первый солдат уже от души вставил «демону» и ритмично двигался, а зрители в том же ритме хлопали в ладоши, подбадривая его. Несколько воинов выстроились за ним, и ясно было, что одним актом ритуального осквернения «демон» не отделается, отдерут его по полной программе.

Наперерез Янгу выскочили четверо. Здоровенные парни, дворцовая стража или вроде того. Хотят его остановить? Ну уж нет. Он поднырнул одному под руку, толкнул его на другого, пнул в колено, локтем ударил следующего в горло, боднул кого-то в подбородок. На руку ему сыграло то, что он бежал сверху, напал на них первым, да ещё скорость и масса сыграли свою роль. И, похоже, им запрещено было его убивать или калечить. А взять сеть они не догадались.

Янг раскидал их, прорвался к площадке, обогнул еще одного стражника с копьём и взбежал на помост. Воин, трахавший «демона», в этот миг зарычал, резко выдернул член у него из задницы и фонтаном кончил ему на живот и на грудь под одобрительные вопли зрителей. Янг толкнул его в плечо, и тот покатился кубарем с помоста. Следующему, уже ожидавшему с расчехлённым хером наготове, полковник бросил:

— Отставить!

И шепотом обратился к своим:

— Звук мне сделайте. Громкий. Можете?

Илай что-то полузадушенно и неразборчиво просипел.

— Сделаем, — хрипло отозвался Броуди. — Сделайте два шага вперёд. И чуть влево. Там фокальная точка.

Янг послушался.

— Теперь говорите.

— Слушайте меня! — начал Янг, потрясая поднятым кулаком.

Его услышали. Хлопки почти смолкли, барабаны ещё рокотали, но тихо.

— Я полковник Янг с «Судьбы»! — голос его разносился на весь амфитеатр. — Сквозь время и пространство я вернулся к вам!

Зрители взревели.

— Что ж, блядь, так долго, — выдохнул «демон». И это был голос Раша. Интонации Раша. Земной английский, а не местный диалект.

Янг передёрнул плечами. Думать об этом было некогда.

— Я принёс вам благую весть!

Зрители заорали еще громче и восторженнее.

— Ваш труд и... кхм... достойное поведение принесли заслуженные плоды. Демон Раш вам больше не угрожает. Он искупил причинённое зло. Я забираю его с собой на небо, где окончательно решу его судьбу.

Вот это зрителям не очень понравилось. Настроение толпы переменилось. Трибуны загудели, Наместник Янга До Перемены Времён вскочил с кресла.

Мгновение они с Янгом смотрели друг другу в глаза — или так казалось, расстояние-то было большое. Потом Наместник сделал резкий недвусмысленный жест, чиркнув себе по горлу.

Вот, значит, как. А в обойме всего шесть патронов, не отбиться.

— Янг! — вскрикнул Раш у него за спиной.

Полковник обернулся и увидел, как Раша, связанного и окровавленного, схватили за волосы, откинули голову. Блеснул на солнце нож.

Янг всадил пулю палачу в склонённое темя. Выстрел прозвучал оглушительно хлёстко. Череп разлетелся вдребезги, плеснула кровь. Палач повалился назад, выронив нож. Янг, воспользовавшись замешательством остальных, метнулся ближе к Рашу, стал над ним и скомандовал:

— Не подходить! Я не шучу.

— Самозванный! Обманать! — орал кто-то. И, с другой стороны, от помоста: — Демон, обманать! Враг!

Воины в чёрном приближались, обходили сбоку.

— Я полковник Янг. Я командир «Судьбы». А вы, сучьи дети, стоять! Кто двинется — мозги вышибу!

Он прицелился в Наместника, который в своём высоком кресле был весьма удобной мишенью. Смысла в этом не было никакого. Наверняка сейчас прилетит копьё или стрела, и всё закончится. Его потомки и без огнестрела были опасными засранцами. Отчасти он ими даже гордился.

В небе раздался ужасающий грохот. Атмосферу прочертила яркая вспышка.

— Мы там стрельнули из главного калибра, — сказал Илай в наушнике. — Вхолостую, правда, пока. И Скотт уже летит. Держитесь.

Для пущего эффекта выстрел пришлось повторить.

Второй раз корабль дал залп из нескольких орудий, и шума получилось куда больше. Местные аж с ног повалились, да и Янг еле устоял под воздушной волной. Шаттл спускался с неба под веером сияющих линий, расходящихся оттуда, где на орбите находилась «Судьба».

Янг подобрал нож, которым «демону» собирались перерезать горло, перепилил верёвки. Содрал с постамента кусок тёмного полотна, чтобы завернуть его. Полотно свалилось сразу всё, под ним обнаружилась блестящая ткань. Не иначе, тоже часть представления. Тьму побороли, да здравствует свет.

Янг накинул на Раша добытый кусок ткани, снова пригрозил потомкам пистолетом. Шаттл наконец приземлился посреди арены. Полковник незаметно перевёл дух. И проорал напоследок, обращаясь ко всем сразу и ни к кому конкретно:

— В мою честь больше никого не пытать и не убивать! Это приказ! А то такую перемену времён всем устрою!

По трапу выбегали морпехи, занимали позиции. Двое подхватили «демона» и потащили в шаттл.

— Постоять! — на арену спускался Дайл, таща на себе сундук с подарками. — Подождать! Забрать!

— Это вам, на память, — махнул рукой Янг. И скомандовал своим: — Все на борт. Взлетаем.

В шаттле он прошёл вперёд, сел в кресло второго пилота.

Услышал за спиной:

— Спасибо, полковник.

Сказал, не оборачиваясь:

— Не за что. Обращайся. Первую помощь ему там окажите кто-нибудь.

— Я займусь, сэр, — отозвался Грир.

— Погодите, он что, настоящий? — спросил Илай по радио.

— И что вы собираетесь делать с остальными? — раздался в наушнике голос Раша с корабля.

— С какими ещё остальными?

— Это какой-то сбой из-за пульсара, — сообщил Раш-демон. — Эй, не трогай меня! Руки убрал!

— Надо обработать, — сказал Грир. — Спокойно. У вас тут хреновый порез. Щас спиртиком плеснём, терпите.

Раш взвыл. Потом начал ругаться с таким шотландским акцентом, что отдельных слов было толком не разобрать.

— Ну всё уже, всё, — уговаривал его Грир. — И нечего так орать. Это разве больно? Перевяжем пока, ТиДжей потом зашьёт, и все дела. Вы ж заразу никакую не хотите?

— Что там с пульсаром? — напомнил Янг.

— Раз в год, — произнес Раш-демон сбивчиво. — Из Врат. Мои копии. Они приносят их в жертву. Р-ритуал. Солнца. Побеждает тьму. Мне... Вы... вовремя. Почти.

— Постой, через год у них появится ещё один Раш? И они его зарежут?

— Мы над этим работаем, — сказал Раш с корабля.

— А, — сказал Янг. — Работайте.

— Изначально мы хотели наладить им стабильную работу Врат, — встрял Илай. Голос у него дрожал. — Знаете, они тут на отшибе живут. Далеко от всех. Пульсар мешает с-соединению. Но побочный эффект будет такой, да. Если у нас получится. Больше никаких к-к-копий...

— Постарайтесь, чтобы получилось, — уронил Янг. И начал вытаскивать из карманов и рукавов провода и управляющие блоки.

— У меня есть кое-какие наблюдения, — сказал демон-Раш.

— Расскажешь остальным учёным, когда ТиДжей с тобой закончит.

— Если бы мы могли вернуться за моими записями...

— Охренел? — Янг резко обернулся. — Мало тебе? Хочешь, чтобы тебя выебли целой ротой? А потом яйца отрезали и выпотрошили?

— На этот раз у меня будет определённое преимущество, — Раш смотрел холодно и спокойно. Потом глаза у него закатились, и он обмяк, навалившись на Грира.

— А я бы там накостылял кому-нибудь, — задумчиво сказал сержант, придерживая его, чтобы совсем не грохнулся.

— Я тоже, — поддержал Мэтт.

— Хватит того, что я одному башку разнёс, — отрезал Янг. — Предлагаете остаться, наводить тут свои порядки? Нам больше делать нечего, только дикими племенами править?

— Раш не согласится. Ну, который наш. И командование, — Мэтт скорчил рожу.

— Записи заберём, — решил Янг. — Пригодится. Но потом. Сначала домой.

Мэтт вывел шаттл за атмосферу и задал курс к «Судьбе».


End file.
